


Update!

by Miyzuki



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyzuki/pseuds/Miyzuki
Summary: I'm NOT dead yet!
Kudos: 3





	Update!

Hello fellow readers and authors!

I am posting this to give everyone an update on the three works that I was/ now currently working on.  
These three works are getting re-written. I do want to apologize for my absence. 

I will not apologize for taking a breather, however I am now back in the game, and I want to give you the best fanfic I can make for right now!

You can expect more consistent updates, in addition to more content. These fics are still wip's, so do expect a mistake here or there.  
Every author loves to hear how they are doing, and I do appreciate feedback, even if it isn't pleasant. 

One of the bigger changes is in the naming of "Hinata's Life an AU", which has now been changed to "A Werewolf's Heart". This fanfic has undergone some plot hole fixes as well as some grammar corrections. It is far enough that I can post several chapters for you quickly. This one is my major work, and will take most of my time.

The second fic is called "Hungry for More", which is a Tokyo Ghoul/ Haikyuu!! crossover. I don't really know if you can call it a crossover or rather an AU. This one is under major editing due to several plot holes being found, and in need of dire editing. Chapters will now be named, and I will update them with the names asap. I am going to try and give you the current chapters edited altogether. This fanfic is the second in line, and you can expect the chapters soon!

The third fic is "Finding Red". This fic is in need of editing, and most likely plot hole finding and fixing. Please be patient as this fic does need some love and inspiration from me >.>. It has not been abandoned, and I will be working on it, but the updates on this one may be slower.

Thank You for your patience with me, and have fun reading!


End file.
